


Valentines Day Chaos

by Eslon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslon/pseuds/Eslon
Summary: Valentines Day 1999 brings a new problem for Hogwarts Students
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Valentines Day Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> For the new prompts on the Hinny Discord.
> 
> No SPAG so it’ll be rough to say the least.
> 
> Prompt: “Have you ever spoken up when you saw something going on that was wrong? Were you scared? What ended up happening?"
> 
> Thanks Jenorama for organising this.

It was like a muggle car crash, you couldn’t help but watch. Valentines Day 1999 was chaos. The first one after the war for many Hogwarts students, one not clouded in fear of Voldemort or his followers, not one where you watched for the Prophet hoping not to see you families names on the front page. 

There was still nervous glances from most of the students, eyes catching others and looking away quickly. Ginny found it funny, especially in the younger students. The weeks of planning from the third years to ask a girl or boy to Hogsmeade and now the day was here, dates had been agreed but that settled no nerves. 

Ginny was maybe the most calm out of all the students even Hermione to her left was freaking out, Ginny hadn’t had a need to she and Harry had gone to muggle London the night before and she’d snuck back in early this morning ignoring McGonagall’s disapproving look. 

She ate her toast in relative quiet and packed up before going to her dorm to get her stuff to do some much needed homework. She was sprinting up the stairs when she heard it a sniffle and then a sob. The last year of hell sends her into an automatic response sliding her wand out of her hair where it holds her bun together.

Carefully she edges the door open which she realises is the second year dorm, and sees a slight girl crying into her pillow. Once Ginny realises that there is no immediate danger she pockets her wand and slowly makes her way to the girl. 

She hears Ginny’s footsteps and wipes desperately at her tears, Ginny doesn’t recognise her so she doubts she was here last year, luckily. “Hi, what’s wrong?” shakes her head, “Nothing.” Ginny sits carefully on the bed, “It doesn’t look like that.” The girl shys away before looking up at her, “My brother got one of his friends to ask me to Hogsmeade and then act like it was an accident when they realised I wasn’t old enough to go to Hogsmeade with them.” It comes out in a rush which Ginny only catches due to her experiences with her own brothers.

“Brothers can be prats can’t they?” Ginny says getting a nod from a girl whose tears were slowly subsiding Ginny carries on, “I have 6, I had 6 I have 5 now but they can be but you can’t let them get to you. I cried so many times about all my brothers but when I stopped crying they let it go, and got slightly, marginally better.” Ginny’s smiles at the girls shocked laugh, “But you’re Ginny Weasley my brother says you saved everyone last year and that you’re really pretty.”

“I’m the prettiest of my brothers I know that, but if it wasn’t for my brothers I wouldn’t have been tough and brave enough to help everyone last year.” The girl relaxes in front of her, “I understand why he tries to spend time with you but always chickens out.” She says with a sly smile/

“What’s your name?” Ginny asks, “Lucy.”

“Well Lucy I’m free all day and if you would like, why don’t you come with me to the Library as to do homework and then we’ll get food.” The girl nods eagerly before pausing, “Can my best friend Sophie join us?” 

“Yes of course, now get ready and meet me in the common room in 15.”


End file.
